On Their Own
by White Wolf1
Summary: What if Legolas and Gimli became separated from the rest of the Fellowship in Moria? Could the unfriendly twosome battle orcs, trolls and each other and still manage to get out of the mines alive and make their way to Lothlórien?
1. Chapter One

**Summary: **What **if **Legolas and Gimli became separated from the rest of the Fellowship in Moria? Could the unfriendly twosome battle orcs, trolls and each other and still manage to get out of the mines alive and make their way to Lothlórien?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them. I just make their lives more difficult. (I really do love them, though.)

**A/N**: This story was written for the Teitho Contest theme: What if...

* * *

**ON THEIR OWN**

by **White Wolf**

The nine members of the Fellowship of the Ring made their way to the largest of Khazad-dûm's bridges. So far, in their journey through the heart of the mountains, they had been able to avoid being detected. Considering the denizens that currently inhabited the dwarven mansions of old, if they had been discovered, they wouldn't have been allowed to advance untouched. They had been extremely lucky,

In addition, neither the intuitive elf nor the perceptive wizard felt more than the danger that would normally be expected under the circumstances.

They had narrowly avoided a disaster earlier, when Pippin had backed into an armored skeleton that would have sent it clattering into the bowels of Moria and surely alerted whatever lived there to their presence. Merry had just barely managed to grab hold of a leg bone before the warrior's remains could fall. Had that happened, the Nine Walkers would most likely be running for their lives right about now.

As the Fellowship approached the bridge and began to cross, a gap several yards ahead of them came into view. Legolas made his way to the front of the group and, showing no hesitation, the agile elf easily jumped the intervening space, landing lightly on the other side.

"Show off," Gimli grumped under his breath.

Since leaving Rivendell over a month ago, whenever the elf did anything that was natural to his kind and no other, the dwarf usually said the same thing, and it wasn't always just to himself.

He was well aware that Legolas had superior hearing and would most often hear him quite well, which was one of the things that Gimli grumbled about. "Can't even _think _without that pointy-eared elf hearing it," was another comment he had made on more than one occasion.

The wily dwarf learned to use these little side remarks to insult the elf without confronting him directly. Legolas usually ignored him, which didn't help Gimli's disposition any. He did not like to be ignored.

Occasionally the insults led to open hostility. At such times, rolled eyes, head shakes and deep sighs inevitably came from the others, usually followed by a sharp scolding from Gandalf. It often didn't help much, peace lasting only a short time until Gimli or sometimes Legolas resumed the verbal battles.

Legolas hadn't heard him this time, but he had seen by the movement of Gimli's barely-visible mouth just what the antagonistic dwarf had said. The elf frowned but made no comment. Instead he looked toward Gandalf and called to him to jump. The wizard made the leap with no trouble, though Legolas caught onto his arm to make sure it would stay that way.

One by one, or sometimes in two's, the remainder of the Company jumped, was carried or simply tossed across the gap. Soon there were eight people standing on one side of the open space and a lone one standing on the other side.

"Jump, Gimli," Aragorn urged, waving his hand a couple of times in a come-here motion.

The dwarf eyed the gap and took a deep breath. He was not about to be left behind nor, even worse, show himself to be lacking in either resolve or ability to make the jump, especially in front of the elf.

Gimli walked back several feet along the stone archway and turned to face his friends. Just as he took the first step forward, a rumbling sounded that appeared to be coming from the stone walls that surrounded them. The noise was followed by tremors that soon had all of Khazad-dûm shaking wildly.

Chunks of stone fell from the ceiling, some dropping perilously close to the bridge. It didn't take long for the rock slabs that composed the bridge to start breaking loose.

Gimli was thrown to his knees as his part of the bridge seemed to be taking the worst of it.

"Gimli, get up and jump before the bridge falls apart," Aragorn yelled over the din.

"Hurry," both Sam and Merry called out at the same time, their faces reflecting the fear that if Gimli didn't make the attempt right then, he may never get another chance.

The dwarf tried three times to gain his feet, but each time he found himself thrown back onto his knees. A fourth attempt to rise ended abruptly when a particularly violent tremor slammed him flat on his face, eliminating any attempt to go anywhere.

Aragorn gathered himself to jump back to Gimli's aid and took a step in that direction, but he never got any farther. In a flash, Legolas had propelled himself past the ranger and across the chasm. Everyone held their breath, as the elf soared through the air, landing more steadily on his feet than the ranger would have been able to do.

Eight collective breaths were released in unison.

Aragorn frowned but realized that the only person who could have made that jump under these conditions had just done it.

Unceremoniously, Legolas hauled Gimli up and dropped him on his feet. He then turned back to the rest of the group, just as a huge chunk of the bridge broke loose and fell, widening the gap even farther. Legolas's eyes locked on Aragorn's and the two long-time friends stared at each other.

"Legolas," Aragorn whispered, as the full impact of what had just happened and what it meant struck him like a physical blow.

Both of them knew that there was now no way the elf and the dwarf could get back. Even given Legolas's agility and strength, it was doubtful he alone could have made it back across safely. Trying to help Gimli do it would only cause them both to fall.

Aragorn closed his eyes for a few seconds and then opened them again. Yelling above the rumbling, he said, "Legolas, you will both have to find another way out."

The elf nodded.

Still stunned by the situation, no one on the other side had moved. A large chunk of rock, bigger than a man, hit the bridge just a few feet from where the little group stood. Alarmed, Legolas called out, "Go!"

He tore his gaze away from Aragorn and looked at the others. Their expressions were a mixture of shock, fear and sadness. Even the relatively naive hobbits understood the dire circumstances that Legolas and Gimli were in.

Forcing a smile, the elf said, "We will meet you in Lórien." He desperately hoped the seven members of the Fellowship that remained together would find the journey to the Golden Wood safe and uneventful.

Aragorn stood for a moment longer, concern for his friends keeping his feet from obeying his command to move. His side of the bridge led to the outside world and freedom. The other side led back to... He didn't complete the thought. It was too frightening to contemplate.

He looked at Legolas again, knowing that the quaking had surely awoken whatever dark creatures now inhabited Khazad-dûm. The idea that those creatures would soon be fleeing the depths in panic and were bound to cross paths with Legolas and Gimli terrified the man more than he thought he could bear.

The elf knew what his friend was thinking. Frightened though he himself was to be left behind, he mouthed the words 'Be safe' and then turned and started back along the remaining section of the bridge. Legolas didn't turn to look back, not wanting to see Aragorn's worried face again and trusting that the dwarf was smart enough to follow him on to more solid ground.

Gimli _was_ following him, if only because he knew he couldn't stay on the swaying bridge. He hadn't cleared it more than ten feet, when the whole thing collapsed into the abyss below. He shivered. Had he not left when he did, he would be on his way to the depths of Moria, from which he knew he would never return.

Gimli realized that had the elf not also left when he did, they would have both died, his body possibly being twisted together with the elf's forever. Gimli shivered again at the very thought of such a thing befalling one of Durin's Folk.

On the other side of the chasm, the remaining Company of the Ring made their way toward the East Gate that would take them to freedom. Gandalf had already spoken of the need for haste before they were discovered by the creatures of darkness that could even now be searching for any intruders they thought might have caused the quaking.

Pippin turned to Aragorn. "Strider, do you think Legolas and Gimli will be all right?"

Not wishing to think about it, but knowing that he couldn't just push his friends from his mind, the man answered as honestly as he could. "I don't know, Pippin. We have to implore the Valar to keep them safe until they can reach Lothlórien."

"But they hate each other," Sam pointed out.

Boromir gave a nervous laugh. "They may end up being more dangerous to each other than anything that might come after them will be." He didn't believe that, of course, but it was his attempt to lighten the somber mood that had fallen over the group. Unfortunately, it was sorely lacking in conviction and no one else laughed.

Aragorn did manage a grim smile. "I know that left to themselves that may be too true, however," he paused and took a deep breath, "I think that when confronted by a common enemy, they will pull together."

Merry nodded. "They did go from always fighting to just fighting sometimes." The hobbit tried to sound encouraging. He failed to point out that the number of arguments had dropped mostly because Legolas often just ignored the dwarf's attempts to bait him and not because they were, in any way, warming up to each other.

"Battle they will, between them," Gandalf said, turning his head to look back over his shoulder, "but Aragorn is right. They will unite in adversity."

No one else commented. They all preferred to think Aragorn was indeed right, and their friends would work together to get themselves free of danger and out of the mines.

As he often did, Frodo put his hand over the Ring tucked under his shirt. It was his innocent attempt to hide the knowledge of their location from the probing Eye of Sauron. Sometimes it was a conscious gesture, and sometimes it was done without thinking. Now he did it hoping that the whereabouts of them all would remain a secret as they made their way to the safety of the Golden Wood.

Up ahead, no one saw the forlorn look on Gandalf's face. The dangers Legolas and Gimli faced were enormous, and wizard though he be, not even the Istar could know what the future held for the elf and the dwarf. He only knew their survival was a tenuous thing that would depend, in large part, on their wits and their courage, both of which he knew they possessed in abundance. Sometimes, he sighed, even those qualities were not enough.

x x x x x

Legolas moved back the way the Company had come just moments before. The quaking had stopped but now shrieks, howls and a low rumbling noise could be heard, making their way upward. It was quickly clear that the sound was getting closer.

Gimli rushed to keep up with the long-striding archer. "What do you plan to do, _elf_? That Watcher thing brought the West Gate down. We can't get out that way."

"I am well aware of that, _dwarf_." Legolas emphasized the word 'dwarf' just as Gimli had done in calling him 'elf'. That had become the standard way of addressing each other, when they deigned to do so, since the day they had first met in Rivendell. "That way will not get us to Lothlórien in any case."

Gimli came to a complete stop. When Legolas turned around at the cessation of what, to his sensitive ears, was the very loud clomping of boots on the stone floor, he saw Gimli standing defiantly with his arms crossed over his barrel chest. The stout being demanded, "Then where are you going?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes at the tone the dwarf was using but did not react other than to say, "We have to go down."

"_Down_? _Are you crazy_?" Gimli yelled. He grimaced as his words echoed off of the stone walls. Then he thought about what he had just asked and answered his own question, more quietly this time. "Of course, you are. You're an elf, after all."

Forcing himself not to waste the time or energy it would take to indulge in the anger he felt starting to rise, Legolas said, "Gandalf told us there were no bridges higher than the one we tried to cross. Therefore, we have to climb down to find a lower bridge to cross over in order to reach the far side of the chasm. Then we climb back up to leave by the East Gate we were headed for to begin with." He stared at the dwarf. "Or do you plan to climb up and cross the ceiling to accomplish that?"

It took all of Gimli's willpower to keep from charging the elf and knocking him to the ground. Oh how he would love to punch that insufferable woodland creature in his oh so perfect face. Putting a bruise on that flawless skin was almost too tempting to forego. Instead he clenched his fists tightly to hold himself in place. "Whatever evil things have taken over Khazad-dûm are down there, or had you forgotten that? And from the sound of it, they are rapidly on their way up here."

"Then I suggest we get moving instead of standing here and arguing. Oh, and though I have my doubts about your ability to work with anyone not a dwarf, I think we need to remain together to have the best chance to survive. However, you may go your own way, if you choose." He glanced upward for emphasis.

Before Gimli could answer, Legolas had turned and was continuing down the tunnel they had entered just before Gimli had stopped.

With a snort borne of frustration, Gimli once again started after the elf. It galled him to have to admit that the elf was probably right about what they would have to do to get out of Moria. It also galled him that he was following an elf in this land of stone rather than leading him.

Truth be told, he didn't really know the way any more than Legolas did. Still, he was at home among the rocks and could find the right path out, if given the chance. But as unhappy as Gimli was walking behind an elf, he would not disgrace himself by running to get in front, which was the only way he would be able to outdistance that flighty creature moving swiftly ahead of him.

Gimli soon found himself grinning. He had heard that elves had an unerring sense of direction, but he had also heard that elves hated caves. Being deep underground, surrounded by stone, would probably mess up the elf's sense of which way to go, so Gimli decided he didn't need to get ahead of the elf. All he had to do was wait a while. That smug prince would get himself lost, and then he, Gimli, could find the right path and lead them out. The idea that the elf would enter the outside world while trailing behind a dwarf in defeat mad Gimli's grin widen. He could hardly wait for the elf's downfall.

x x x x x

A few minutes later, Legolas stopped. He had reached the place where another tunnel crossed the one they were in. It angled off to the left but, darkness closed in on its depths before revealing whether it went up or down. The tunnel he and Gimli were in was beginning to slope upward.

Gimli stopped a few feet behind Legolas. "What seems to be the trouble now? " he couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Wait here," was the only response he got, as Legolas entered the darkened tunnel.

Even his keen sight couldn't penetrate the blackness that quickly engulfed him. He had to forcibly keep himself from shivering, as fear gripped his stomach and moved up into his throat.

The shrieks and howls were becoming clearer and closer in this tunnel, so Legolas was fairly sure it angled downward.

Going back to tell Gimli that this was the right way only to be proven wrong would only give the dwarf more reason to taunt and insult him. Gimli's opinion of him mattered not a bit, but he was on edge enough down here without having to listen to that stone-lover's crude remarks. It was best to be sure.

As he started forward again, Legolas heard the echo of Gimli's voice. "Did you get lost already, _elf_?"

"Hush before you alert all of Moria that we are here," Legolas hissed back.

"Like they couldn't smell an elf," Gimli grumbled. He spoke barely above a whisper, though he hoped the snooty prince could hear him.

Legolas heard quite clearly, even above the noises coming up to them from the depths. A few more strides and the tunnel took a definite downward slope. Satisfied, he turned back and called to Gimli. "Come. This way goes down."

It took only a few minutes before the tunnel began to lighten. It took another minute for Legolas to realize that the soft glow that surrounded him was coming from the rocks themselves. He ran his hands over the stone wall to his left. It felt like normal rock, the same as other caves he had been in. Yet it looked as if the light was shining _through_ the rock, similar to what a tent looks like at night with a lit lantern inside. He knew it was not the glow of mithril.

He was about to ask Gimli what kind of rock this was, when the sound of heavy running feet rose up to meet them. "Orcs," he spat in disgust, all thought of the glowing rock abandoned.

"If they are coming up this tunnel, we better find a side passage before they get here," Gimli advised.

"Are there any side tunnels?"

"Dwarves always make side tunnels. Like all dwarven places, Khazad-dám is full of them."

"Then I suggest you find us one, and quickly," There was too much need for urgency to care that he had just asked the dwarf to find something that he wasn't sure he could locate himself.

Gimli moved ahead of Legolas and began searching. He came to an opening on the right and stopped to examine it.

When Legolas started to turn into it, Gimli grabbed his arm. "Not this one." He pointed inside. See? It's a dead end and will trap us."

The two continued down. The pounding orc feet were getting too close for comfort.

"Here," Gimli said, darting into a dark hole to the left.

Legolas was right behind him.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews. They are much appreciated. Here's the rest of the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

The two moved into this smaller cave. It soon showed itself to be a dead end, as well, however, unlike the first one they had seen, this one was deeper and had black shadows at the rear of it.

Pressing themselves back against the walls, Legolas and Gimli waited.

They didn't have to wait long. A horde of orcs came crashing up the tunnel. There was no telling how many of them there were, but it took several minutes for all of the foul creatures

to pass by the little cave.

The horrific stench that wafted in through the opening almost gagged Legolas. He put his hand over his mouth and swallowed hard. He would never live it down, if he got sick in front of the dwarf. Worse than that, he would surely attract the attention of at least one passing orc, and that's all it would take. If that happened, he wouldn't have to worry about living anything down.

Both Legolas and Gimli thought that the rumbling they had experienced on the bridge was starting again. It soon became apparent, however, that the noise and the accompanying vibrations were different, this time the result of a cave troll, which lumbered past the opening. All they saw were its huge legs, which filled the cave entrance.

Neither Legolas nor Gimli was in the least surprised to see the giant creature. A place as large as Khazad-dûm was a perfect place for these enormous beasts. Knowing the size of the tunnel they had been in, Legolas was somewhat surprised that a cave troll would fit in it.

Legolas and Gimli waited until the sound of the cave troll and the orcs was far in the distance before venturing out of the shadows. They cautiously made their way out into the main tunnel and looked both ways. More sounds were heard below them, but they saw nothing.

"We may be dodging those beasts all the way down," Legolas remarked. "If you are sure there are more side passages and caves, we can hopefully avoid them until we reach another bridge."

Gimli narrowed his eyes. "I told you this place is full of side passages." Without saying more, he started confidently off down the tunnel again, happy to be in the lead this time. He no longer cared about being able to gloat, if the elf lost his way. Gimli realized how perilous their journey out of Moria was going to be, so he wanted to get free of the place as fast as possible. At this point, he didn't even care if Legolas was the one to get them out.

Twice more they had to duck into a side passage to avoid running into more orcs moving upwards. None of these orcs had a troll with them, which was at least a small blessing.

The third time they failed to make it in time. Spotted by the lead orcs, they began to run down the side tunnel they had just darted into. Luckily, it was a long tunnel and not a dead-end cave.

The orcs pounded after the elf and the dwarf in full cry. How many there were didn't seem to matter until Gimli, of all people, tripped on a sharp rock that jutted up from the floor. He hadn't seen Legolas leap over it just ahead of him.

The dwarf slammed down on is stomach with an ooph' that drove the air from his lungs. Before he had time to curse his bad luck, Legolas had turned back and jerked him upright. In less time than it took to blink twice, the duo was pelting down the tunnel again. Neither of them even noticed that this passage was heading down, just the way they wanted to go. Now all they needed was for more orcs to come upward in front of them.

What was coming upward was something they wanted to face even less than orcs.

"I may not have extra sensitive hearing," Gimli puffed, "but I can hear another cave troll coming."

"Just keep moving," Legolas advised. "Do not stop."

Gimli thought that was an odd thing to say. Was the elf suggesting they just crash into the beast? That would surely fell it!

What Legolas had in mind was soon apparent, when they came around a sweeping bend in the tunnel. They came face to face with the huge creature. "Run!" Legolas yelled to his stout companion.

Without slowing down the two ran between the troll's legs and were on their way again before the massive beast had time to do more than reach down between its legs to try to swat one of the fleeing intruders. The elf made it easily. The dwarf did not.

Gimli, already out of breath from his fall in the tunnel, felt the troll's hand hit him in the back. The next thing he knew he was flying through the air over Legolas's head. He slammed down several feet farther down the tunnel.

Legolas glanced quickly over his shoulder and saw the troll with his back to him. No orcs were getting past him, so he went around in front of Gimli and stood, legs apart and arms crossed over his chest. He could not stop himself from saying, "Are you going to spend all of your time down here on your stomach?"

Gimli didn't have enough air in his lungs to give Legolas the scathing answer he felt the elf deserved.

With an exasperated sigh, Legolas reached down and once again hauled the dwarf up onto is feet. He then looked up the tunnel to see what was happening there.

The orcs were still held up while they waited impatiently for the troll, who had the tunnel blocked while he tried to turn around. The orcs were screaming curses in the Black Speech, but it didn't seem to help matters any, since the troll was only a tiny bit smaller than the spot in the tunnel where he stood.

Gimli, ignoring what was behind him, was still gasping for air.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked, his voice sounding more indifferent than concerned.

Gimli's first instinct was to give a sarcastic answer. "I'd like to see...the state...you'd be in, if you'd...been blindsided by a...cave troll," he wheezed, disappointed that his remark was halting and not as stingingly forceful as he would have liked. Still, it got his point across.

The elf frowned but didn't respond to the dwarf at his feet. He instead trained both eyes and ears on trying to detect more trouble that might be headed their way. It didn't take long for him to pick up more orc noises down below them.

"Come," he told Gimli. "We cannot linger here. More orcs are on the way." He turned and began to run.

Gimli had no choice but to follow as quickly as he could. He may be able to find his way out by himself, but he knew he would need the elf's fighting skills, if a battle with Moria's foul creatures could not be avoided. He was forced to admit that no matter how arrogant the elf may be, he was a skilled warrior, and that made his value to Gimli outweigh his irritating presence.

Another of the numerous side tunnels opened up to the fleeing pair's right not far from where the orcs were just now making their way past the cave troll, who had finally worked itself around to go after the intruders.

The new tunnel, also lit with the glowing rock, though it was dimmer than in the main tunnel, sloped much more sharply downward. Even the sure-footed elf had to slow down to keep from tumbling forward.

Gimli, not only closer to the ground, but used to such down-turns, found the going easier. It didn't take him long to catch up to Legolas.

"I do not hear orcs in this passage," Legolas remarked.

"I don't think they like to climb steep rock," the dwarf answered.

They kept running until the tunnel opened out onto the chasm. Legolas looked up and saw the remnants of the ruined bridge a good hundred yards above them. He hadn't realized that they had gone so far down. To their right was the bridge they had hoped to find and cross.

There was good news and bad news. The good news was that the bridge was intact. The bad news was that it was covered with orcs and had a cave troll at each end of it.

Legolas pointed below the bridge at the small orcs that were climbing up the almost vertical walls to reach the bridge. "Yes, I can see that they definitely do not like to climb steep rock," he said sarcastically.

"Different orcs," Gimli mumbled. He took a deep breath. "Well, elf, what do we do now?"

"I am surprised you asked," Legolas remarked almost off-handedly. He looked all around and saw another bridge farther down, but it was covered with orcs, as well. He looked straight down the rock face. "If they can climb, so can we."

Gimli grabbed the elf's sleeve just as he was about to swing down over the edge of the ledge. "I..." he hesitated, hating to make the admission he was about to make, but his life was at stake, so he had no choice but to say, "I'm too heavy. I can't climb down there." He bit his lip, waiting for the retort he was sure was coming.

Running a critical eye over the dwarf's stout body, Legolas sighed. "I guess not."

Gimli grimaced, but what could he say?

Legolas studied the rock walls to either side of them. His eyes followed a small ledge that snaked its way down along the sheer wall to their left. It was very narrow and broken in places, but it was the only other option he could see. "Can you jump over to that?" he pointed to the narrow rock trail several feet away.

Eyeing the trail, Gimli saw that it was a smaller gap than the one in the main bridge had been. Even seeing that this landing area was much smaller, Gimli said with confidence, "I can."

Legolas made the jump first. He turned back and backed up a step to give Gimli room to land. He was also ready to catch the dwarf, who he was sure would need the extra help.

Closing and then opening his eyes, Gimli was in the process of gathering himself to make the leap, when a crudely-made black arrow came whizzing by his head. He jumped.

The dwarf landed on the very edge of the rocky path and immediately began to slip backwards.

Legolas reached out and grabbed onto the only thing on the dwarf that presented itself---a handful of braided red hair.

"Not the beard!" Gimli yelled.

Legolas leaned forward. "Would you prefer I let go?"

"Grab my belt and pull me up, you pointy-eared..." Gimli clamped his mouth shut. He realized that insulting the only person who could save him while he teetered between safety and doom was none too bright. He stopped short of saying please'.

The elven archer shook his head and then shoved his hand down inside Gimli's belt, getting a secure hold and pulling him up. He did not let go until the dwarf was standing on the ledge beside him.

Several more arrows struck the rock around them. Thankful that orcs were poor shots but knowing the likelihood that with so many of the black bolts flying their way, at least one was bound to connect at some point, Legolas asked, "Shall we go?".

Nearly having to pull an arrow out of his ear, Gimli replied, "Yes---and quickly."

The two lone members of the Fellowship made their way along the rock wall. Legolas had no trouble negotiating the narrow ledge. Gimli kept his eyes on the stone directly below his feet, his left hand sliding along the wall. He tried not to think of the archer moving easily ahead of him. That blasted elf could probably run at full speed down this thing all the way to the bottom.'

If Gimli had only known that Legolas, though sure-footed, was making his journey look easier than it really was, the dwarf would have surely had some sarcastic remark to make. Legolas forced himself to remain close to the dwarf in case he needed help. He wasn't sure how Gimli would have felt about that fact. Unappreciative, Legolas decided.

Quite unexpectedly, it was the elf that faltered. Legolas had just stepped over a small break in the rock, when the part he came down on gave way, and he began to fall.

Gimli reacted instinctively. He leaned forward and grabbed for the elf, catching the upper sleeve of the elven tunic.

Gimli pulled, surprised at how lightweight the elf was. He guided the arm he held so that Legolas could grab hold of a piece of rock that jutted out from the wall.

Once he had hold of the rock, Legolas swung his leg up to the ledge and pulled himself all the way up. When he finally stood upright, he looked at Gimli. "Thank you."

Gimli nodded. He was marginally surprised that he felt good that the elf was safe, especially since he hadn't thought of it in terms of I saved the elf.' Yet, the words we're even' did creep unbidden into his mind.

x x x x x

When the pair made it to the level of the bridge they were aiming for with no additional holes in their flesh, they both felt a large measure of relief. It lasted only a second, as they rounded a bend in the rock wall and came face-to-face with the orcs manning the stone archway.

"There is no other way," Legolas said. "We will have to fight our way across." He looked down at the stout being next to him.

Gimli nodded, a grim expression on his face. Without another word, the dwarf charged onto the bridge. Swinging his great war ax as he went. Orcs went flying into oblivion, and the ax was soon covered in black blood.

Legolas knew that his bow would be useless this close in, so he drew his twin long knives and began a deadly dance, sending his own share of orcs into the chasm below.

The fight was going well. The bridge was narrow yet wide enough to allow the elf and the dwarf to fight side by side.

Gradually they were pushing the foul creatures back toward the other side.

As they reached the midway point, they both heard a noise behind them. Glancing over his shoulder, Legolas saw about a dozen more orcs approaching. "Behind us," he said, as he rammed one of his knives into an orc's stomach while slicing across the throat of another.

"I'll take care of those spawns of evil," Gimli said, swinging around to face the new threat.

The two continued to battle, unable to move for fear of being separated and exposing each other's back. Instead they let the orcs come to them. Unfortunately, there was no shortage of the ugly creatures willing to do that.

Try as they did, the two companions were not able to stay together. There was simply too much shoving and jostling about. Some of the orcs managed to get between Legolas and Gimli, effectively surrounding them.

The fight then became desperate. Fresh orcs were joining the fight while Legolas and Gimli had no relief. The stamina of elf and dwarf was waning but then, too, was the number of orcs facing them.

Finally, Gimli had nothing before him but dead bodies piled up all around. In anger, he kicked two of them off the bridge, sending a dwarven curse after them.

Feeling somewhat better after his little tirade, he turned to see how Legolas was faring.

There were a pile of dead orcs on Legolas's side, as well, however, he was lying face down on the stone archway.

"Elf!" Gimli cried in alarm, running the few feet to see what had befallen the elven prince. When Legolas lifted his head to look up at the dwarf, Gimli asked. "Are you wounded?"

Legolas shook his head. "Well then, are you going to spend all of your time down here on your stomach?" The chance to throw the elf's words to him earlier back in his face was just too good to pass up. However, the words did not contain the venom they normally would have.

Grimacing, Legolas got to his feet. Seeing Gimli's questioning look, the archer replied, "Do not ask," He wasn't about to tell the dwarf that he, an agile elf, had been tripped up by a pair of orcs. They had ended up paying for that humiliation with their lives.

The sound of booming footsteps ended all thoughts other than that of leaving as quickly as they could.

Legolas and Gimli looked at each other. "Cave trolls," they both said together. It sounded like more than one.

Without further comment, they both made their way past the dead orcs. Some they had to push aside, while others were merely stepped over.

An open tunnel greeted the pair on the other side of the bridge. This was going to be much easier to travel along than the narrow ledge on the other side of the yawning abyss.

They made for it, traveling down it at a fast pace. It wound around but steadily led upward.

In less than half an hour, which was totally without incident, Legolas and Gimli had made their way up the tunnel to the level of the East Gate. It stood before them in all its glory. At least, that was the way they both beheld it.

Not taking the time to admire it, they both ran out into the gathering darkness. The day had passed them by while they had struggled to reach the world of fresh air.

Legolas, who loved the night with all its myriad of stars, felt his soul respond. The silver glow of the full moon accented the elf's natural elven glow and made him appear as a shimmering, ethereal form.

Gimli had seen it once before during the last full moon, as the Fellowship had journeyed from Rivendell. It had unnerved him then and was only slightly easier to take this time around.

There was a good chance that they would be followed, orcs being nocturnal creatures, but even so, the elf couldn't resist just standing and staring at the heavens.

"I knew it," Gimli said. "Elves are so flighty that, even in the face of danger, they just stare at the stars, as if nothing else in all of Arda matters."

"I, for one, am strengthened by staring at the stars, as you put it. It renews my spirit."

"I just need to breathe," the dwarf replied.

x x x x x

Just before entering the golden realm of Lothlórien, Legolas stopped and put his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "You fought well, Master Dwarf. I was glad to fight beside you."

Gimli blinked several times. It was the first time, since they had met, that Legolas had called him anything but plain dwarf'. Not to be outdone, he said, "And you, Master Elf, did likewise. I was glad to face the enemy with you."

Elf and dwarf smiled at each other tentatively.

"Shall we go and join our friends?" Legolas asked, as they crossed beneath the boughs of the welcoming forest.

"Without delay," Gimli replied, finding that he no longer resented the fair being that walked beside him.

A new friendship had begun to set down small, tender roots. It was an unlikely friendship, to be sure, but it would grow and strengthen, becoming known far and wide. One day it would help change how the races of Middle-earth regarded each other.

**The End**


End file.
